


A crowd of thousands

by Myfanfictionpalace



Series: Bellamy and Clarke Oneshots [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood, Childhood Memories, College, Crush, Disneyland, F/M, Innocent, Kids, Memories, Teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 01:36:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myfanfictionpalace/pseuds/Myfanfictionpalace
Summary: When Clarke meets college freshman Octavia something about her and her brother appears very familiar. Could he really be the curly haired boy that had her princess heart do somersaults all those years ago?





	A crowd of thousands

**Author's Note:**

> The song in the beginning is from the broadway musical "Anastasia"  
> I based the story loosely on the song. Just wanted to write a small feel good one shot :)
> 
> hope you'll like it!

_It was June_   
_I was ten_   
_I still think of that day now and then_   
_A parade_   
_And a boy_   
_And a crowd of thousands_   
_I sat straight_   
_As a queen_   
_Only ten_   
_But so proud and serene_   
_How they cheered_   
_How I stared_   
_In that crowd of thousands  
_

_He was tall  
_ _Not too clean  
_ _There were guards  
_ _But he dodged in between  
_ _Yes he made himself seen  
_ _In that crowd of thousands  
_ _Then he called out my name  
_ _And he started to run  
_ _Through the sun and the heat  
_ _And crowd  
_ _I tried not to smile  
_ _But I smiled  
_ _And then he bowed_

 

 

 

Clarke didn't remember why exactly she had signed herself up to be a tour guide for the future freshmen when she could have been laying on her long chair reading one of the books she had gotten from the second-handshop near the campus grounds. Surely no one wanted to be here on a summer like day such as this? Nearing the main entrance she sees a group of about six people waiting, the unease they carried themselves with told her that this was the group she was supposed to guide around. 

Clarke stops in front of them smiling kindly and quickly introducing herself and waiting for the future students to introduce themselves. They had all brought their parents except for one. The brunette girl with the stormy blue eyes brought along a guy looking to be only a couple of years older than them. Octavia- she introduced herself as, had followed her gaze and rolled her eyes. "The rude guy staring the other way over there is my older brother Bellamy." 

She had just chuckled squeezing Octavia's shoulders before addressing the entire group and starting the tour around the campus grounds. Almost an hour later they had covered almost everything but the dorms. Taking them to a floor she knows to be empty and clean, she allows them to explore freely a bit. 

More than once her eyes had searched for the older brother following a few steps behind the others. She couldn't help it, he was like a magnet for her eyes and something about him just reminded her of something. If only she could figure out whatever the fuck it was. 

Seeing her chance when everyone went to explore she caught up with him. "Hey, tall and brooding." she raises her eyebrows at him turning around to her suddenly. His eyes glide over Clarke, not in a sexual way although she notices the warm brown color darken just a bit. "Clarke? right?" he smirks.

"That's right," She nods not able to take her eyes from his face. "Something on my face or are you always this obvious?"

pursing her lips awkwardly before holding her hands up in defeat. "I'm sorry- I just can't seem to shake the feeling that I have seen you before," 

"Got one of those faces," He shrugs looking over her head to where Octavia was laughing with one of the boys that followed the tour. His eyes narrowed just a bit and the tightening of his jaw had Clarke chuckle. He really didn't have 'one of those faces', Clarke was almost 100% certain that she had seen him before now

"You're sister is pretty cool."

A look of pride came over him and the genuine smile triggered a memory. 

 

_Clarke held her mom's hand, almost skipping excitedly in impatience. This had to be the best day ever, waking up early had been a drag but as soon her dad revealed the planning for that day Clarke had been the happiest she could be. Disneyland! This was grand. All the stories that her friends had told her about the place made her expect lots of  dream like situations. What ten year old wouldn't dream of that? As soon as they entered the park, she dragged them into one of the small shops. Dresses, swords, fairy wings she couldn't believe her eyes. After pleading and pouting for a good 10 minutes they walked out, Clarke dressed in a beautiful blue dress convinced that she was the image of Cinderella. Around noon her dad suggested to go watch the parade on the main road. She had already been pretty starstruck when walking into Pluto, Mulan and Jafar before and a whole parade of the people from her favorite stories seemed like a wish come true. While waiting for the parade to begin, a huge crowd began to assemble around the road. A pretty girl about her age, dressed as Yasmine waved at her smiling. She had long dark brown hair fitting perfectly with the image, Clarke smiled back and waved a real princess wave, earning the attention of the boy standing next to the girl. He looked older but still not as old as her mom or dad. He looked down at the girl with a smile and after listening to something she said he looked up in Clarkes direction. He smirked. She could tell that he had the same dark hair under the hat he was wearing, he was definitely dressed as Aladdin Clarke decided. Before he could react the Yasmine girl slipped under the ropes and ran to Clarke, earning an alarmed shout of the boy._

_"Hi, I'm Octavia," now that she was closer Clarke saw that she was just a bit taller than the girl. "Nice Yasmine costume," she nods before adding. "I'm Clarke, these are my parents," she turns around to them a bit to see them looking startled at the sudden visitor. Clarke looked up to see the boy come over, looking very worried._

_"O, you can't just run away like that!" he says. Octavia smiled a guilty smile before muttering an apology. "This is Clarke and her parents,"  Octavia explains. The boy nods at my parents before crouching down and took of his hat in greeting. "Hey Clarke, I'm Bellamy, Octavia's brother."_

_Clarke tilts her head looking at him. "You look dirty," she speaks honestly. "Clarke!" her mother says in horror but all the boy does is start laughing._

_"That's okay," he hold his hands up before looking at her again. "Seeing as I'm supposed to be homeless thief, I think it's rather fitting, don't you think?" he asks._

_Clarke looks at his face the boy called Bellamy had lots of freckles, just like her friend Amanda back home. "Yeah, that seems right."_

_Noise further away caught their attention as they see a horse that seemed to have escaped run towards them, in a panic reaction Octavia starts running to the other side of the road but she would never make it there in time. Clarke grabs the girl by her hand and tugs her into her chest. Right before Bellamy covers them pushing them backwards as the horse and it's carriage narrowly pass the line. Her parents quickly pull the three of them even closer to the side looking relieved. "Thank you Clarke," Octavia throws her hands around Clarke making her giggle. "No problem, just be careful silly!"_

_"Yeah, thank you princess!" Bellamy sits down on one knee taking her hand gratefully. Clarke was kind of getting nervous at the entire situation. Why was everyone looking at her like that? All she did was pull Octavia closer._

_Something sparked in her mind. "How old are you?" he seems surprised by her question but quickly recovers with a smile and an answer. "I'm 16."_

_"So, in four years time you can be a prince." Bellamy looks flabbergasted by the turn of events looking up at her parents in confusion. They just shrugged, chuckling._

_"I- uhm sure I could become a prince in four years from now. You never know." he replies, then he stands up taking Octavia's hand as they announce the delay of the parade._

_Clarke nods. "Good. I'll need one by then," almost choking on his spit his eyes widen in humor. "You'll need one then? What about now?"_

_Clarke shakes her head with confidence. "My dad thinks I should build my own kingdom first." Bellamy laughs looking up at her father. "Smart man."_

_"He is," she states proudly._

_Bellamy stands up before theatrically bowing to Clarke causing her to crack a loud laugh. "May we meet again when I'm worthy of a princess then,"_

_He stands up straight taking Octavia's hand again. "Bye Clarke!"_

_"Bye Octavia! Bye Bellamy!"_

_"Bye Princess,"  they both waved._

 

 

It was one of Clarkes most vibrant memories of her childhood. Ever since her dad had past many of those memories had gotten banished to some corner of her mind that wouldn't cooperate in bringing them back. But this one always stuck with her but as she looked back up at the man in front of her everything seemed to click into place. What are the odds? The long legged boy with dark curls and the Aladdin suit couldn't possibly be the handsome man standing before her now? 

"Are you okay?" he asks looking at her with uncertainty. 

Clarke nods. "Sure, it's just been a while," she smirks. "I never thought I'd see you again, Aladdin."

Bellamy frowns looking her straight in the eyes before looking back to his sister and back to Clarke. Repeating this a couple of times before taking a step back in disbelief. 

"Princess." He confirms. Shaking his head and smiling at the stunning blonde standing before him. 

"You're a couple of years late," she remarks amused. "but it's good to see you again."


End file.
